fanfic for yuokas contest
by Potterlock43
Summary: when blaine is left stumbling around the streets at night who will find him? hope you like as its my first ever fanfic :


Blaine stomped along the darkened street wiping the blood off his temple with the sleeve of his tatty hoodie. The path was quiet and darkness surrounded his heavy footsteps as his feet rose and fell. It wasn't his fault. He didn't ask to be gay and neither did he have a problem with it. The one with the problem was his father, no; he was no father to Blaine. Ever since Blaine had come out of the darkened closet things had started to go wrong, to fall apart. Most nights Blaine had curled up on his bed and had forced tears away because hard men don't cry. The bruises and blood had made him tougher over time and soon he had started to stand up to the supposedly responsible male role model in his life.

But this time it had gone too far. His dear, darling dad had found josh's texts on Blaine's phone and things had got messy fast. There had been swearing and blood. Blaine stopped his thoughts to wipe the blood that had dribbled down into his eyes. His head was pounding and all he wanted was to fall into an exhausted heap on the floor, no matter how filthy it was…

... Or punch something.

Yes. That would help take away the anger and the urge to sleep. Blaine crossed the road and slipped down into the old alley way that he had hid in so many times to escape his father's fists.

Rolling his sleeves up Blaine began to blow on his hands to warm them up before striking the wall hard with his fist. Again and again he struck the wall until his knuckles were mashed and bleeding.

The numb sensation slowly left his battered hand and it left behind a searing pain that seemed to engulf his entire body. The pain mixed with his headache and he fell to the floor feeling dazed.

He closed his eyes and wished for the painless drug of sleep to take over. But all he saw was a light, a bright, white light.

"great" murmured Blaine, thinking that this must be the moment of his death and wished that he had had some time to say farewell to his mother who had always been there to treat his wounds but who wasn't strong enough to fight her husband. But instead a pale figure stepped out and Blaine began to stare.

This creature was the most exquisite thing that he had ever seen in his life. The boy angel was tall and had milky skin in a shade that could only be described as porcelain. His light brown hair was styled and his eyes were an oceanic shade of blue dotted with other bits of brown and green. He was only wearing a small piece of white cloth around his waist and Blaine could see that he had a slight frame and small muscles but you could see that he was not as delicate as he looked.

The angel's large feathered wings draped about his shoulders like a blanket and were the purist shade of white. His feet were bare and he stood proudly but it was clear to Blaine that he was slightly unnerved and uncomfortable with his surroundings.

Suddenly it occurred to Blaine that the horrific pain that had taken over his senses only 30 seconds ago had vanished. His trembling hand reached up to his head and he found that there was no trace of the blood or even the wound. He looked down at his fist and was surprised to see that the skin was new and unbroken.

Blaine didn't realize he was speaking until his ears recognized the sound of his own voice, he found himself asking "who are you? Where did you come from?"

The beautiful boy in front of him spoke in a soft tinkly voice that sounded like it had been made to sing "I'm Kurt and I'm here to help you"

"I'm-"

"Blaine, I know"

"How do you know?"

"All guardian angels have to know their human."

Blaine paused "wait, you're my guardian?"

Kurt spoke again in his delicate voice "yes and I'm here to help you."

"I don't need help" Blaine snapped and instantly regretted it by the look of hurt that flashed across Kurt's face.

"Yes you do… you need someone to listen, someone to hold, someone like….. Me."

Blaine paused again and mulled over his thoughts that that sentence had provoked. "But your not human, how can I hold you? How can I talk to you when your not really here?"

"Of course I'm real Blaine and as for the holding, well, we angels can change easily into humans when needed"

"Go on then, show me"

Kurt blushed and looked down at the dirty pavement and murmured something that was to quiet too hear.

"What's that?" Blaine asked in a soft but demanding tone.

"I said that in order to turn we need something from an actual human."

"What's that?"

"A kiss," Kurt mumbled.

Gently Blaine stood to his feet and found that the strength had returned to his legs, he took a step towards Kurt and when the angel stepped backwards Blaine whispered "hey, its ok I'm not going to hurt you," he took another step and this time Kurt stayed still. Finally Blaine reached the boy and carefully put his arms around Kurt's waist and found that his skin was as soft as silk. Leaning forward Blaine caught the angel's soft lips and slowly began to kiss him.

After a few minutes Blaine realized that he could no longer fell the soft downy wings and he pulled away, still holding Kurt's waist. The now human boy craned forward as blains lips left his and let out a whimper.

Blaine sensed his need and leant forward to place another kiss on the soft lips. Kurt gasped and then pulled his mouth away so that he could ask "do you have any more suitable clothes"

Looking down Blaine realized that Kurt was still in the cloth. "I do but we will have to go back to my ouse, I just hope that my fathers calmed down, or at least gone down to the pub."

Realizing that the boy was shaking Blaine pulled off his hoodie and wrapped it around the trembling boy's slim shoulders. They bagan the walk back to Blaine's house although Blaine half had to carry Kurt as the new human was unused to traveling using his feet.

When they stepped through the front door Blaine was expecting the violence and yells to start afresh but Kurt seemed to have a calming affect on the house. His father just glared at him but shook Kurt's hand when it was offered to him and didn't even comment on Kurt's odd appearance. His father then announced that he was going out and Blaine and Kurt were left alone in the house as his mother was at a friends.

Blaine handed the transformed angel a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and Kurt cautiously took them and slipped them on. They both sank down on Blaine's bed and got under the covers as the exhaustion of the day was getting to both of them.

Being an angel Kurt was unused to sleep but in his human form he found his eyelids drooping and soon his breathing was deep and heavy. Blaine wrapped his arms around the sleeping form and let himself drift off into a night free of dreams and bad thoughts. As he did this his last thought was that for the first time that he could remember, he was happy.


End file.
